


The Day Before

by koalathebear



Category: Terra Nova (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Romance, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-03
Updated: 2013-10-03
Packaged: 2017-12-28 07:04:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/989134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koalathebear/pseuds/koalathebear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during "Occupation" and "Resistance", the day before Mark goes off to the Portal Terminus.  Written ages ago and originally posted on tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Day Before

"Hey!" Mark called out.

Maddy spun around and a smile crossed her tired face. "Haven’t seen you all day."

"We’ve all been getting ready for tomorrow," Mark told her. "Just like you, I guess."

"Yeah – I’ve been with mom in the infirmary all day, preparing medical supplies … getting the infirmary ready – in case anything happens tomorrow."

"How are you?" he asked her, brushing her hair from her face and resisting the urge to kiss her.

"Worried … anxious … freaking out on the inside. I know mom is, too… ” Maddy told him, her face pale and drawn. She hadn’t been sleeping well despite all of her bravado.

They started walking back to the Shannon home, hand in hand. "The Commander’s divided the military into two groups – one to stay and guard the colony with Lieutenant Washington, one to wait at the portal terminus with him."

"Where’s he putting you?"

"Portal terminus," Mark told her.

Maddy closed her eyes. "Hey – it’s fine," Mark assured her. "If there’s an attack – it’s where I want to be."

They arrived at the Shannon house and Mark frowned. "It’s so dark – where’s Zoe?"

"She’s at a friend’s house – we all knew we’d be out late tonight – maybe not even get back so she’s staying with the Mathesons."

"Right," he said walking into the house after her. "I have to head back to barracks in a second as well."

"Don’t go yet, Mark … " Maddy whispered.

"Hey – don’t fall apart on me now," he told her urgently, cupping her face in his hands, his blue eyes very intense and steady. "You’ve been holding up so well."

"You, my dad … even mom’s going to be out there tomorrow …" Maddy said in a low voice, her dark eyes huge with misery.

"We’re all prepared for the worst – that’s what we have to do … if there’s an invasion and they make it this far – you guys either hide or high tail it to the infirmary – as medical staff you’re likely to have a certain value to them."

"And what happens to soldiers who are captured?" she asked him with a catch in her voice.

"Taken prisoner or executed," he told her bluntly. "But don’t think about that, Maddy."

"How can I not?" she demanded, her eyes filled with tears.

He lowered his head to brush a kiss to her forehead, trailed his lips down her cheekbone, across her cheek. Her breathing quickened and she slanted her mouth across so that his mouth was on hers for a sweet, lingering kiss. 

"Maddy Shannon – you’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me. You’ve got to keep it together for tomorrow, OK?” he asked her.

She nodded, blinking rapidly, feigning an expression that she hoped was sufficiently tough. He smiled and she reached up to touch his face in the darkness. He was so young, strong and fearless … she couldn’t bear to think of his body injured or ripped apart by an explosion or gunfire, couldn’t bear to think that he might not come back to her.

"I guess that this is my fault for dating a soldier," she said wryly. "Oh god …" she whispered, thinking about all the things that could happen to him.

"Ssssh," he murmured, silencing her whisper with his mouth. Her lips parted beneath his and she tasted him, felt his tongue slide against hers before thrusting into her mouth. The kiss deepened and she grabbed at his t-shirt convulsively, pulling him closer. She inhaled deeply, filling her lungs with his clean, masculine scent. She loved the taste of him, the smell of him – who was she kidding? She loved everything about him. Judging by the expression in his eyes, the feeling was entirely mutual.

He backed her against the wall, turning his head to deepen the kiss. They came up for a second’s air but then his mouth was back against hers as her hand slid beneath his t-shirt to smooth over his warm, brown flesh.

His breath caught at the touch of her fingertips on his bare skin. 

"Don’t stop," she urged him. 

It wasn’t clear which of them started it but before long they were lying lengthwise on Maddy’s bed, Mark’s hand under her blouse, resting lightly on top of her bra, his fingertips stroking the smooth flesh that swelled above her bra. She unbuckled his belt and pulled his t-shirt over his head impatiently, making him laugh and he groaned when she licked his shoulder, tasting the saltiness and then bit down lightly.

Very soon her blouse and bra had joined his t-shirt on the ground and his dark head was resting on her chest, lips suckling on her nipples as she arched against him, her fingers tangled in his hair. 

"Does that feel good for you?" he asked her hoarsely and her smile of pleasure was his answer. "You do know that we have to stop soon?” he asked her roughly as her hands slid tantalisingly down his chest and slid inside his boxers to touch his erection. 

"Not yet," she told him.

"Maddy, you’re still too young … we should wait …"

"I’m almost seventeen and we might die tomorrow."

"That’s not a good reason not to stop …” he muttered sounding unconvinced himself.

His lips rested against her flat stomach and then he tugged her jeans and underwear down her legs. His mouth returned to hers as his cool, long fingers moved to between her thighs, smiling at the responsive dampness and the way she caught her breath and arched when his fingers slid inside her.

"Yes?" he asked her.

She bit her lip and nodded, groaning and thrusting against his fingers as he slid deeper. He kissed her hungrily as his clever hands stroked and moved against her. "Uh .." she panted as he applied gentle pressure to her clitoris, the pressure building up between her thighs was unfamiliar and overwhelming.

"Just relax," he urged her.

"What about you?” she demanded breathlessly, clutching at him desperately, trying not to make too much noise.

"This is good for me, too," he assured her, seeing her pupils dilate, taking satisfaction from the way her breath quickened and the fine sheen of perspiration on her face. When she finally convulsed, she muffled her rather noisy cries against his chest and he held her until she was limp and pliant, trailing lazy kisses along her naked skin … lingering on her breast .. the side of her neck … the curve of her cheek … her hip.

She wanted to return the favour and her mouth slid down his chest, across his tautly muscled stomach. "Bad idea," he muttered, struggling very hard to control his automatic response.

"It’s not fair if you don’t get to as well," she told him seriously. Her fingers closed about him and he groaned and he covered her hand with his, showing her how to do it properly, where to touch him, how to apply pressure to maximise sensation.

"Josh’s porn vids always have the men spraying their semen all over the women as if they’re watering a garden – is that what men like?" she asked him curiously and Mark choked back a laugh.

"I think that’s optics for the camera more than anything," he muttered. 

"Good to know," she said consideringly. "It seems messy and strange to have all that gunk in your hair and eyes. I always wondered why men did that.”

"Not all men," Mark assured her. "I’ll try to keep control of my uh gunk."

She laughed and continued her gentle pressure on his erection.

"I suppose it would be hard to procreate if all men did that."

"Exactly," he agreed. "You can apply more pressure than that," He told her with a wolfish smile.

She moved to straddle him and he shook his head and rolled her beneath him. "No," he said firmly, his pulse racing and his senses swimming her soft, naked body beneath his. It took all of his will power not to part her thighs and to thrust up into her welcoming tightness.

"Why not?" she asked him.

"Because despite to whatever the books and movies tell you – the first time isn’t always perfect, especially for girls … there’s blood and it can hurt."

"I know that .." she said with a frown. "I’m not stupid."

"I don’t want the last memory I have of you being one where you’re hurt and bleeding," he told her bluntly. "When I come back, we can do it properly … we can take the time you need so that you can enjoy it, too …"

She considered that for a moment. "Agreed, but you’re not going to defer it longer than that, right?"

"I don’t think I could," he confessed honestly as his mouth covered hers again, his hands touching her everywhere and committing the feel of her to memory as his mouth memorised her taste. With great reluctance, he pulled away from her and pulled his clothes back on, grimacing at the difficulty he had in pulling his boxers on over his enthusiastic erection.

"You’re going to walk out of here like that?” she demanded.

"Believe me, it won’t be the first time," he muttered through clenched teeth and she got back up and pulled her t-shirt back on and walked with him to the front door.

They paused at the doorway. "Are you coming to see me off tomorrow morning?" he asked her.

"Of course," she told him and he kissed her again, he fully clothed in his uniform and she wearing nothing more than a t-shirt. His hand was underneath the t-shirt cupping her breast and then slid down to rest on the curve of her hip.

"Good night, Maddy."

"Good night, Mark."

The door closed behind him and Maddy leaned against the door, tears sliding down her cheeks. Her fingertips rested on her lips. She could still taste him, still feel his warm, strong body against hers. 

85 million years into the past to find her soul mate and now the very portal that brought them together could also bring about the end of their relationship.


End file.
